


No Jealousy Required

by spaceorphan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Married Couple, One Shot, Romance, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: Jordan likes Jim. Pam notices.





	No Jealousy Required

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing all of my old fic from MTT over to AO3. I honestly don't remember when Jordan was a character - but it lies somewhere within canon. 
> 
> Also this is Co-Written with Callisto, whom I don't think has written in years.

Jim sat at his desk, mindlessly scrolling through old e-mails. Despite that he had done pretty much all the work he could that day, with Dwight’s tight regimen in place, he had to be looking busy or else who knows what kind of labor Dwight would make him do, such as patrol the second floor for terrorists as he did the day before. Pam had been in her meeting with Toby for almost an hour now, therefore he had little to keep him occupied and the result was his face propped up on his hand, barely able to hold his head up as he half fell asleep in front of his computer, pretending that he was getting in touch with old clients.

“Hey Jim,” came a voice. He jumped, startled, not realizing how glazed over his eyes had become. Blinking away the haze from his eyes, he looked up to see Jordan standing next to him. She met his eyes for a second before glancing away and playing with her sleeve. “Sorry, I’m not bothering you, am I?”

“What…no,” Jim shook his head, waking himself up again. “What’s up?”

“I, uh,” she started. “I just wanted to let you know that what you did to Dwight earlier? Making up what everyone was doing? That was probably the most hilarious prank I’ve seen in a long time.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, I mean Oscar looking up geological facts that would result in a volcano under Scranton? That was just…amazing,” Jordan continued with a grin.

“Ahhh,” Jim smiled modestly. “Yeah, that was one of my better ones, wasn’t it?”

“Seriously,” Jordan insisted, her smile widening. “That was awesome.”

Jim couldn’t help but laugh. He had really outdone himself that time hadn’t he? “Well, anything to help move the day along.”

“I can not believe Dwight,” she continued, leaning against his desk, close to his arm. “I know I’ve only worked here a week, but is he always so gullible?”

“Well, if the definition of gullible is believing everything, which I believe it is, then yes, yes he is,” Jim replied.

“Are you, like, planning anything else?” she asked. “Like another prank or something?”

Jim gave a laugh. “Always, gotta keep myself entertained somehow.”

She began to play with the cuff of her sleeve again. “Could I, like, help out?”

Jim rose an eyebrow, mildly entertained that someone else wanted to join in. “Yeah, sure. Got something in mind?”

Jordan’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, what about we post-it his entire office,” she said becoming more giddy as she thought up ideas. “Or put glue on his phone…or, ooh, maybe hold one of his artifacts for ransom.”

Jim shrugged. “Eh. Yeah, nice but already been done. With Dwight, you have to go big.”

“Big,” Jordan mused. “Bigger than his samurai suit?”

“No, that’s good,” Jim said thoughtfully. “Let’s see…oh, maybe we can rig his samurai suit to come flying at him when he opens his office door.”

“That would be great.” Jordan began to giggle and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. “You really are hilarious, Jim,” she said taking a deep breath only to start laughing again.

“Well…” Jim said, with a modest smile.

He saw Pam approach them, finally out of her meeting with Toby. She had an amused look on her face and she grinned before taking a sip out of the coffee mug she was holding. His eyes met hers, curious as to what in her meeting she could have found so entertaining.

“Hey, you’re back,” he commented with a smile as she settled in at her desk. She gave a glance between him and Jordan. “Jordan wants to help pull another prank on Dwight,” he explained.

“Ah,” Pam said, taking another sip of coffee. A little smirk touching her lips

Jordan immediately straightened and quickly moved away from his desk. “You know what, Jim, I’ll, uh, I’ll—If you think of anything just let me know and I’ll gladly, uh, help, uh, if you need it.” She avoided looking at Pam as she scurried away.

Pam let out a laugh and shook her head before flipping through some papers on her desk.

Jim stared at her for a moment. “What?”

She glanced at him innocently for a second. “Nothing.”

Jim sighed impatiently. It was clearly something. “You think my pranks are lame now, don’t you?”

She let out a laugh but didn’t look up from her work. “No, no, believe me, there will never be a time when I don’t find your pranks funny.”

He stared at her perplexed. “Well then what is it?”

“You don’t see it?” she asked.

“What?”

“Jim,” she tilted her head, giving him a long, sweet, puzzled kind of stare. “She was flirting with you.”

Jim stared at her. “What? No. She was just…being friendly.”

Pam gave him a smile, gentle and amused. “That was not being friendly. That was being flirty.”

Jim began to blush. “What—no, what,” he stammered.

“Yeah…she totally wants you.”

Jim snorted. “Come on.”

Pam gave a playful shrug. “I don’t know, she did get all giggly and tell you how funny you are.”

“Really?” Jim said. “Like you’ve never been giggly or told me how funny I was.”

“And she was up at your desk for no apparent reason,” Pam added. “Maybe I should start counting how many times she starts doing that.”

“Yeah, and you did that, too,” Jim returned.

“Yeah, and so did you. Because that was flirting,” Pam retorted. “Besides, look where it got me---married to you.”

“Oh, so, now I guess I have to marry her,” Jim smirked as he watched the grin on Pam’s face fall.

“What? No…” Pam rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, well, if that’s the way it works…”

“Whatever, it only works that way for me.”

“Wait, you aren’t…” His eyes widened with enjoyment. “You aren’t jealous, are you?”

“Please,” she scoffed.

“You are,” he taunted. “You’re totally jealous.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“So, she’s apparently flirty with me and you aren’t jealous.”

Pam gave him a lofty look. “I don’t need to be.”

He met her eyes with a challenge in his own. “Really, and why is that?”

Without an answer, Pam went back to her work. But after a second, began to slowly unbutton her shirt.

“What are you…what are you doing?” Jim asked in a low voice.

She gave a shrug as she let unbuttoned another one. She leaned towards her computer, as if to look closer at something. In doing that, her shirt opened wide enough so that he could see the curve of her breast. She then began to play with her now visible bra line and Jim couldn’t help but stare.

“Damn you,” Jim muttered.

She glanced over at him with a slightly raised eyebrow and a smirk of triumph. “I win.”

“Whatever,” he conceded, a slight smile contradicting his gruff tone. “I’ll let you have this one.”

“Right,” she replied slowly.

Jim rolled up his sleeves a little higher, loosened his tie and pushed his chair slightly away from his desk. He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, raising his feet to the desk.

“What are you doing?” she asked, mildly amused.

“Nothing,” he responded, relaxing into the chair, stretching himself out.

She lifted an eyebrow. “Just…getting comfortable?” Her eyes lingered on him as he expected they would but then she quickly turned away, becoming fixated on the computer screen.

“Something like that,” he replied. “You know what, I think I’m a little hungry.” She gave him an odd look as she watched him reach into his bag and pull out a spoon and the chocolate pudding cup he didn’t eat at lunch. He pulled off the lid then proceeded to slowly lick the chocolate off it, making sure that every inch had been licked clean.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was up to. “Oh, my god,” she said.

“What?” he asked innocently, though was having a hard time keeping from smiling. He dipped the spoon in the pudding, placed it in his mouth, then slowly pulled it out. He tilted his head slightly as he slid his tongue against the spoon to lick off the last of the remaining chocolate. Her eyes widened interested, as he dipped the spoon in for another bite. This time, he turned the spoon over in his mouth, then sucked for a moment before pulling the spoon out half way, so that she definitely see what he was about to do next. He then used his tongue to push against the spoon and deliberately began to rub up and down.

“I cannot believe I’m watching this,” she said through stifled laughter. She may have found it funny but he noticed she was blushing, too.

“What, Pam?” he asked as he dipped the spoon again for another bite. “I’m just eating chocolate pudding.” He again took his time, licking his lips as he brought the spoon closer. Again, he went through his exaggerated display, swirling his tongue all over the spoon this time.

“Oh, my god,” she exclaimed in a high voice. She put a hand to her lips, trying hard to control her laughter but she was laughing so hard she was almost crying. “I really can’t believe you.”

“What?”

“What…” she repeated in disbelief. “You know, now that I think of it. I think I’m a little hungry, too.”

With that she got up and he watched curiously as she headed towards the kitchen. When she returned, she was holding a cherry popsicle. He burst out laughing.

“Really subtle, Pam,” he teased.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jim,” she replied before slipping the popsicle between her lips.

At first he was amused, watching her pretend to work as she leisurely pulled the popsicle in and out of her mouth. But then she tightened her lips around it and began to suck, and suddenly it wasn’t so funny anymore. His eyes fixated on her as she used her tongue to gently slide along the bottom of the popsicle. She stopped for a moment, letting the edge of the popsicle rest against her bottom lip, and then sucked on the tip lightly before using her tongue to playfully swirl around the tip. She then slid her tongue down the length of it before completely drawing into her mouth again. She began to quicken her pace, sucking harder as she used her tongue to glide around the entire thing.

Jim’s eyes grew wider and wider as he watched and before long, he brought his feet down and scooted his chair up to the desk, hunching over it. “That’s just…obscene,” he whispered.

The popsicle was melting and a single drop of red liquid fell from the end of the of it, right on to Pam. She looked down and giggled as they both noticed the drop fall on Pam’s chest and trickle down between her breasts. “Whoops,” she murmured playfully. “Good thing it didn’t fall on my shirt.” Using one finger, she traced the spill down and back up again, then sucked on her finger.

Knowing that it probably wouldn’t be a good idea if he continued to watch the display, he got up from his desk and came close to her, sitting on her desk. He then grabbed the popsicle from her. “What is this, cherry?” he asked before taking a bite of it so half disappeared.

She laughed. “Well, it is…red.”

He chuckled as he finished off the popsicle.

“Okay, admit it, I won,” she said excitedly.

“Fine, you won,” he gave.

She gave him a smug look. “And that is why I don’t have any reason to be jealous.”

“You’re right, no reason.” He leaned in close, so they were only centimeters apart. His eyes wandered down to her lips for a moment before gazing back into her eyes, giving her a lustful look. A smirk twitched on his lips as he brought them to hers, keeping them tauntingly close. She moved in slightly and he pulled away, going close to her ear so he could whisper to her. “You do win,” he said, his voice, low, sensual. “Because I love you. And only you. And there is no other girl in the entire world who I’d rather fuck.”

Pam remained motionless for a moment, her breath heavy. “Hey, so do you, uh, want to go take a walk or something?” she asked as she slowly rose from her desk.

“Getting a little hot in here, Pam?” he teased.

She gazed lustfully into his eyes and took his hand. “Shut up.”


End file.
